The Bunny Dilemma
by Mairelle
Summary: Facinating to watch her torture!Awesomely sarcastic she is!Brain dead,not quite yet!But just barely sane is your average along the line talking bunny with an attitude!From the dead,with a revenge against God,comes our not so dearly departed Usagi!-hiatus
1. Introduction

Hi!! It's me again. Yes, I'm sort of putting my other story on a halt, 'cuz I'm outta ideas…and a little sober. Well, this story will be a promo on my behalf, as in, if you like it (cuz it starts out as a one-shot) tell me. If u don't, just vote 'no.' WELL, on with my story!!

* * *

Well, it's a good day for me, the sun is shining, my dad got promoted in work, my sister in moving out for college so I finally get my own room, and to make things even better—I'm dead. Yes, you heard me, I'm dead.

No, on behalf of my wiser and more prominent self, I never was happy in life, so I sort of like being dead. But the down-side is no friends, no family, not even a stuffed toy to keep me company. Yes, I love stuffed animals. Call me a baby if you would, but I love all things soft and cuddly. No, I'm not a sissy. Yes, I'm sure of it.

Well, here I'm standing—err—floating before the head honcho himself—God. No, God does not like me. But he doesn't hate me either. Let's just say that he likes me enough to bring me back to life, but he hates me enough cuz he's bringing me back as a bunny. Not just any bunny—a stuffed one, you know, as in a toy? Well, I for one, think this is sort of a sick joke, because my name is Usagi, or 'bunny' in Japanese. No, I'm not entirely Japanese. Cross that out—cuz I'm a pure breed Chinese. Ok, I'm not pure breed Chinese either (insert the anime sweat-drop), I'm part Irish, Russian, Siamese, _and _Chinese. Pretty crazy mix, huh? That's a story for another time, another place, and another author. But, I'll tell you this: my parents are crazy about all things Japanese—all the way from the comics to the traditional Koi (the fish) on a stick.

Well, here's my story: I was walking along, and BAM I was dead. Okay, that's not entirely what happened. I _was_ walking, and I _was_ killed by an explosion. But, the explosion was caused by me, bumping into a person that was smoking. This led to me indirectly causing a fire, the cigarette—still lit—combusting into flames over a gas leakage—which happened to come from my brand, _newly-bought_ car. So pretty much, I caused my own death—no, I do not know/ or really care about what happened to the other guy. Let's just say I'm feeling spiteful—for having a smoker involved in my death—and not to mention, supremely selfish right now. I'm aggravated that I'm dead, but happy that I'm gone from the hell in between—if you know what I mean?

Maybe this death was meant for something more important? Maybe it's to teach people not to smoke? No, I don't actually realize how ridiculous that sounds, cuz it sounds pretty important. Now, a sudden mood change. I don't know why, but I feel really teary right now… Let me cry for a bit—for whatever reason I don't know why. This has turned out to be a very…interesting day. It looks good, but you never know when God is gonna backhand you.

Now, I sorta miss having my ditzy family. I wanna have the mom that burns my food, the dad that always comes home form work pms-ing like a sissy cuz he's worried about getting fired, and the twin twerpy brothers that always annoy me as if their goal in life is to make me miserable.

What did that damn god say? Did he just say that he's sending me to another dimension? This can't be happening! Why would a guy, who knows you're dead, wanna try and send you farther away from your family and friends? Why me? What did I do to disserve this?

I want a session in court!! Where's my lawyer? Oh, wait, I don't have one…I'm too young to die! Wait, I'm already dead… What else can I say to make me sound desperate? Wait, who's Koenma? God, you maybe mighty and all, but you hafta speak up a little more. What's that you say? HEY!! Are you calling me thick-headed?

I don't wanna do baby-sitting as a stuffed bunny! Why do I, Usagi Valcov, have to watch over a bunch of dumb-nuts called the "Spirit Detectives?" Are you insane? No, I'm not the insane one. Are you the kind of guy that like to watch people suffer? You're pretty much making that impression on me… Oh fine, I give. I'll go along with this plan of yours, but that doesn't mean I'll like it… What's with that sneer on your face? DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE ALL SMIRKING AT ME!! I don't know what you're up to, but I sure as hell don't want a bunch of strangers deciding my fate. Cripes, you're all planning something evil for me aren't you? Grrr…I'll revolt against this stupid author, I'll rebel I tell you!! No!! Don't take me away yet!! I never got to say good-bye!! Good-bye Mister Cuddles!! Farewell Mrs. McDoodle!! Sayonara my bestest stuffed buddies!!

* * *

Well? Did you like it? Vote yes or no on your opinion of the story. It's all or nothing! If you wanna know what happens to Usagi say 'yes.' If you don't like this story at all, say 'no.' It your opinion is neutral, or you don't care, say 'maybe.' I'll count up the votes in two weeks to a month. Thank-you very much for reading this story! 


	2. It Isn't a Headache

Hallelujah!! Thnx very much to my first reviewer, I've taken another step of writing in this story… OK, to be honest, I was actually planning to keep on going, as freedom of speech and imagination, to keep on writing. But that doesn't mean I'm not thankful! Cuz I got a lot of ideas on this story waiting to be written down, but I just didn't know if I wanted to risk it… so THANK YOU to my anonymous reviewer, "Me," for the splendous(if that's even a word, I don't honestly care cuz it's my story) encouragement(and honest opinion). So, as in Japanese, arigatou gozaimasu!!

Ok, when I meant ideas, I meant something for the further future, but wait!!! Don't turn away from the story just yet! But if you already did when I started making thnx to my reviewer, I can't really do anything about that can I?

On with the story!!

* * *

Chapter 2: It Isn't a Headache 'Till It Really Hurts

Well, as you know me from the introduction chapter, I'm Usagi, the current toy bunny, with an attitude. Okay, so I'm not all that great in this cuddly cute and purple toy bunny get-up, but I'll manage. There's got to be _someone_ with enough sense in this world to think a WALKING TALKING PURPLE TOY BUNNY is odd. Yes, please, note the sarcasm here.

Well, it seems God has dropped me off in a…DINKY DARK alleyway. G-R-E-A-T! Of course someone will look in an alleyway for a toy bunny. You couldn't pick a better place could you, God? I'm no genius, but I'm pretty sure the closest thing to a living being that'll come around here is some brain-dead idiot or an extremely disgusting person with no sense of rationality. Or maybe a gang or something—wait that's even worse! They could beat me up or rip my seams or worse… AHHHHHHHH!!! Someone please—HELP!

Then, one of my predictions come true. Luckily, it wasn't a gang or anything, just the predicted idiot. The guy was a carrot-top with high cheekbones and black beady eyes (oh man, don't I bet the guy is obvious). But, I got a good laugh out this one. The guy had a bruised eye, a few not knocked out teeth, but wait 'till you get a kick outta this. Me in my innocent bunny form just walked over to him and said "boo." He shrieked like a sissy. Woo hoo; I really got a good laugh outta this. But let me narrate some of the happenings here.

"Boo," that's when I scared him.

"Yahhhh!! Mutant, talking, purple, bunny!" the guy shrieked.

"Ok, listen up, first of all, that screaming is getting to be a bit annoying. Second of all, no offence, but you look more mutated than I do. I'm pretty sure if you were in a dark alley and popping out of nowhere saying 'boo' you'd scare quite a few people yourself; and that's not gonna be because of the dark alley part( no offence to all Kuwabara fans)." I said.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara quivered (I'm pretty sure you know it's him by now so I won't hafta describe him).

"I am God—in the form of a harmless looking toy bunny!!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa, I never believed in a god at first, but now I really know there is one," Kuwabara gasped.

"Ok, wait a minute; I didn't think you were dumb enough to fall for that. What kind of god presents themselves to their followers in the form of a toy bunny? Look, there is a god out there, trust me on this one, cuz he made me this way! I was once a human teen just like you, before I got killed by a very _unfortunate accident_. Now, can you please tell me where I am? The big guy up there dropped me off in a whole new dimension without warning me," I sighed.

"Why should I tell you? You're calling me dumb and then asking me for directions?" Kuwabara argued.

"I hate to argue with you, but I do believe I'm _not _smart, but smart _enough_ to not even start talking to a toy bunny, but just to walk away. You on the other hand, was the one that started this conversation by asking who I am," I reasoned, or at least tried to, cuz what he's about to do will make me look dumber than him—as much I hate to admit it.

"Than why do I have to answer any of your questions? If you claim me dumb than why talk to me in the first place? I should just walk away, just like _you_ said." he had a pretty good reason there. I should have searched for someone that gave off a higher standard of intellectuality. Now I really sound dumb, yet professional in a way. Now, I'm getting a headache. My mother always loved to keep on repeating this to me when she complains about her coworkers: "It isn't a headache 'till it kicks you really hard, and that's when it really hurts—right up here I mean...". But that's what man calls a migraine—which is what I think I just got.

Ok, so there I was, stuck, again. Right after I lost my one and only hope of getting out of here…

_**Meanwhile**_…

"I swear, guys," Kuwabara er…sweared, "I saw a talking purple bunny in the alley! It had a real attitude, too!"

"Kuwabara, this is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard coming outta your mouth," a boy with slicked-back, black hair and chocolate brown eyes twitched, "and trust me, I've heard a lot of 'em (ridiculous things)."

"Well, I know I saw something weird in that alley," Kuwabara shivered.

"I'm pretty sure you just saw some starving cat and freaked out or something," Yusuke (I wouldn't hafta tell you that…) reasoned.

"DID NOT!" Kuwabara whined, "I know I saw a purple talking bunny in the alley!"

"Ok, we get it," a red head with emerald eyes assured Kuwabaka…I mean Kuwabara, "There's been a lot of weird things that has happened to us. I'm pretty sure he must have seen something odd in the alley to be arguing about this so much."

"A much as I hate to admit it, Kurama's right. Besides, your bickering is starting to get annoying," a short guy with gravity-defying black hair and ruby red eyes snorted.

"Shut it, shorty!" Kuwabara glared.

"You should be the one shutting up, baka," Hiei glared back (you know its Hiei, too, right?).

"Both of you stop fighting!" Yusuke yelled.

"We should go and check out what Kuwabara was panicking about," Kurama said attempting to stop the argument.

"Yeah, I guess," Kuwabara admitted.

"Hn," Hiei…hnned.

"All right then, let's go!" Yusuke grinned.

_**Meanwhile with Usagi**_…

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the streammmmmm. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dreammmmm!" Usagi sang…err… shrieked (she's not very good at singing). At that very moment glass cracked and birds flew (away).

"What the hell is that horrible singing?" Yusuke grimaced.

"I do not know, but it's really taking a toll on my eardrums," Kurama flinched.

"See, see? I told you there was a talking purple bunny!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I don't see a purple bunny anywhere…," Yusuke looked around.

"Over there, detective," Hiei pointed at a corner. There, was a purple toy bunny, cute and innocent as a… what's cute and innocent these days?

"Oh, great, we walked all the way here to find a purple TOY bunny!" Yusuke exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hn, the baka is getting dumber and dumber these days—if that's even possible," Hiei snorted.

"It was talking before, I swear!" Kuwabara shouted back. Kuwabara walked over to the bunny and kept on poking it.

Usagi tried to keep from biting his finger off (It's gonna be third person P.O.V. now). Oh, man that poking was getting annoying. She twitched, but thankfully it went unnoticed.

"I think that it will make a nice gift for my mother," Kurama smiled, "Do you mind if I take it with me?"

"Huh?" Kuwabara stopped poking Usagi.

'Thank God! No, thank you akage(1) for helping me out!' Usagi thought with happiness, in her mind, tears were flowing down her face.

So the red head took the bunny out of Kuwabara's hands and said, "I think it's time we go, it's getting a little late—mother will be worried. Hiei are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a while. I want to see if Koenma has any explanation to the weird energy that I've been sensing lately," Hiei responded (I never knew Hiei could talk so much! I assure you this will be one of the rare times he's out of character).

"Good I idea," Kurama nodded.

"Well, see ya," Yusuke waved, "I hafta get home, or else mom might drink out the whole fridge of beer."

'Man, oh, man, has it been a day…,' Usagi mentally sighed. 'First I die, and then I get turned into a toy bunny, now I'm the present for a mom of a pretty-boy. Man, don't I feel _loved_,' she thought sarcastically.

"There's an odd energy emitting from that toy…," Kurama said as he glanced at the toy which was Usagi, "Might you happen to know anything about it…Hiei?"

"Hn," Hiei said as he popped out of his hiding spot in the tree, "It looks fine to me. Just a little odd in its appearance."

"I guess you're right," Kurama mused.

'Yeah, of course there's something wrong with that bunny, considering it was once a LIVING, BREATHING, HUMAN!!' Usagi glared from her position under Kurama's arm.

"Hiei, is it me, or do I feel someone watching us?" Kurama looked behind them.

"It's your imagination, fox," Hiei said as he walked ahead.

'Better stay less conspicuous,' Usagi thought, 'They might actually catch onto me!'

* * *

Well, did you like it? I'm fairly proud of it! In the next chapter, Usagi gets a taste of life in Kura's house, she also meets Koenma at his request to ask her a favor, then, she learns about the Spirit Detectives. Did I mention that she has to keep this all a secret from the SD themselves? Here is the term in Japanese that you might not know…

(1) Akage- like red head (it's like a nickname, used since she didn't know his name)


	3. Crazy, ne?

Hi again!! Thnx for all your support, I'm rather happy about this story, as I also plan to develop the plot a little more into something you readers might like. Hopefully this doesn't result in a major writer's block, cuz I might run out of ideas, but don't worry, I'll get this out somehow… Well, eheh…there's no more comments here…oh, almost forgot! Thank you to Akuno Hikari for reviewing! Well, for the disclaimer, I don't own anything in YuYu Hakusho or of any others characters I might mix into this story, unless you don't recognize it; it might be one of my originals. On with the story! Oh, btw I also changed a few things like the title numerous times cuz I couldn't decide what to use—so it won't be uncommon to see, so I'm very sorry.

* * *

There's not much to say for me now, fate has once again doomed me in saying that, well, you don't see a girl getting turned into a bunny just cuz they died. But that wasn't my problem at the moment—well, it sorta still is, but that's not the point. My problem is… I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A GIFT FOR A PRETTY BOY'S MOM!! sigh This is gonna give me more white hairs that I need, and I'm a PURPLE, TOY bunny.

Mother always used to threaten me about going to the asylum…I guess she was pretty right about it. Maybe this is all a bad dream that I'll wake up from…and then my family will shower me with boxes of pocky (do not own) of which I so greatly love (even if I hafta threaten them for it).

sighs happily This is the life…wait, no, no it isn't, because if it was I wouldn't be here entertaining this made woman's readers…sob I WANT MR. CUDDLES!!!

Well, time for the real part of the story instead of my complaining.

As we join Usagi again, we watch as she is mentally tortured…

'Why, why god? Do you hate me? Do you think that it's fun to torture people?' Usagi cried in her mind.

"Mother, I'm home!" Kurama greeted as he walked into the house.

'Everything is so damn neat. What are they? Aliens? I've never in all my life seen a house so, so, so CLEAN!!' Usagi shouted in her mind as she looked around the akage's homely house.

(A/N: Usagi lives in a sorta messy neighborhood, so she's no used to seeing something—as I imagined Kura's house to be—so neat.)

"Good to see you home Shuichi," Shuichi's (aka Kurama) mother, Shiori, smiled in delight.

"It's good to be back," Shuichi smiled back and thought, 'and I mean it from this hectic day…'

"What's that you're holding in your arms?" Shiori asked as she spotted the purple toy bunny—namely Usagi.

"It's a gift I brought for you," Shuichi smiled (A/N: too much smiling!!:3 ).

"Oh you shouldn't have!" Shiori smiled but inwardly grimaced at the look of Usagi. Really, Usagi didn't look too good in this condition. She had a few ripped seams and looked like she went through a batting arena. Overall, you could say she wasn't exactly a pretty sight.

"Oh you shouldn't have…," Usagi mimicked in an annoying voice after being able to tell the pretty boy's mom didn't seem to like the way she looked.

(A/N: I picture Usagi as a hypocrite because she didn't like the way she looked either, but now she's mad cuz someone else doesn't either.)

"Did you hear something?" Shuichi asked as he glanced around for the voice that he heard.

'Uh oh, he's gonna find out it's me!' Usagi panicked as she almost visibly started to sweat.

"No, dear, are you feeling alright?" Shiori asked as she felt Shuichi's forehead incase his temperature proved to be a fever or anything else that might cause hallucinations.

"I'm fine mother, I just thought I heard something odd," He sighed as he then stared at a certain purple bunny.

'He's looking at me! He's knows something!' Usagi screeched hysterically in her mind.

"Do you want me to return the bunny to the store?" Shuichi asked, "You don't seem very fond of it, mother."

"No, no it's fine," Shiori gushed, "It's absolutely adorable!"

'Yeah right, I know your eying me like I'm the god of death of something,' Usagi thought as she glared at Shiori.

(A/N: I know what you're thinking, "How could she glare at such a nice lady?" Well, Usagi is commonly very stubborn and she often will dive head first into a battle or in this case, she's hard-headed in her own opinion.)

"How about I bring it to a friend to get it stitched up?" Shuichi asked.

'Stitched? As in needles? YAHHHHH!! BACK OFF SISTAH! YOU AIN'T PUTTING ME NEAR NO NEEDLE!' Usagi gave a battle cry in her head.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it," Shuichi said as he left for the door.

"Hello? Anyone home?" A cheery voice sang.

"Yes, what is it that you, Botan?" Kurama asked.

"Ah, Kurama!!" Botan shouted, "I'm here to pick something up. Is there a purple bunny here by chance?"

"Yes, is there any reason shy you need it?" he stared at the Grim Reaper in suspicion.

"Ah, yes, a little poor old ghost girl ...er...lost it and refused to pass over without it," Botan stuttered. Kurama can sure be intimidating when he's serious.

"If that's it go ahead and take it," Kurama smiled a completely fake looking smile, knowing that Botan wasn't telling the truth.

"Eheh, I'll do that," Botan quickly went inside and grabbed Usagi by the ear, "Isn't it the cutest thing?"

'Great, another crazy one… Hey lady, let go of my ear!' Usagi glared at the spirit lady.

"Good-bye Kurama!" Botan said as she hurried off on her oar.

"Hmm, what do you think of this Hiei?" Kurama said as he watched Botan fly off.

"I think she needs to learn how to make up better lies," Hiei replied as he teleported/ flitted next to Kurama.

"Did you read her mind?" Kurama turned to look at Hiei.

"Yeah, but all I could pick up was 'get the bunny' and 'good save, Botan'" Hiei grunted.

"I guess we should get going. Would you like to come into the house for some ice cream, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Hn," Hiei grunted as he flitted into Kurama's house through the window.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Kurama smirked.

…with Usagi and Botan…

"Do you know how much trouble you're going to be in, Usagi?" Botan scolded.

"Huh, how do you know my name?" Usagi's eyes widened.

"Well, I am Botan, The Grim Reaper or Spirit Lady that guides spirits through the River of Styx." Botan declared proudly, "I'm here to send you to Koenma, the prince of the Spirit World or Reikai."

"So I wasn't supposed to be dropped off in this dimension in an alley?"

"Nope!"

"So you're supposed to take me to see another god or something?"

"Pretty much!"

"So, how long is this gonna take?"

"I don't really know, I do believe that Koenma will maybe ask you a few questions or something."

"So he's gonna like interrogate me or something?"

"Yes."

"Do you like bunnies?"

"Some."

"Do you—"

"We're here!"

In front of them was an endless path of clouds and mystifying creatures flying around… Okay, so it wasn't as majestic as that, actually it looked much more…worse. Ogres and troll- like people (if you could even call them that) were running around as if their lives depended on it. Papers were flying everywhere and all Usagi could think about was: 'That Spirit Lady interrupted what I was gonna say!'

"George (I'm gonna call the blue ogre that's always with Koenma that), can you get us to Koenma's office?" Botan asked.

"Right away, mam."

"Thank you."

The blue ogre/thing led them to two giant double doors. When I say giant, I mean, like, god sized practically! Well, back to the point—being the baby behind it…

"Knock, knock, open up Mr. Koenma guy!" Usagi shouted.

"Well, come on in," a shirk voice said as the large doors opened, "What do you need—oh, it's the 'special case.' Thank you for bringing her in, Botan."

"It's no problem, Koenma sir," Botan smiled.

"It's—what the—is that—the hell—?" Usagi stammered.

"This is Lord Koenma, ruler, or spirit prince, of the Spirit World, or Reikai," Botan introduced.

"IT'S A BABY!!" Usagi exclaimed, "Pffft…BWA HAH HAH HAAA!!"

"I'd prefer to be know as a ruler not a toddler, thank you," Koenma said dead-panned.

"It's a ruler brat…the prince of diapers..pfft," Usagi laughed so hard tears were coming from her eyes.

"THE SPIRIT WORLD—RULER OF THE SPIRIT WORLD!!" Koenma shouted.

"Whatever, babe," Usagi giggled, "Babe, baby, heh, I crack myself up!"

"Um, Usagi, we have important matters to discuss regarding your future," Koenma said agitated.

"Ok," Usagi said as if the whole ordeal never happened. Botan and Koenma sweat dropped.

"Now, I have a very important job for you, Usagi-san," Koenma stated, "I am going to give the opportunity to redeem yourself of your life and be able to get a new body to use in the living world, or Ningenkai."

"There's a catch isn't there?" Usagi said suspiciously.

"Yes, I need you to watch over the Spirit detectives," Koenma said.

"There's always a catch!" Usagi said annoyed, "But why this kind of a task? I'm a bunny—no, a TOY bunny—that's also purple—and you want me to baby-sit for you?" Usagi exclaimed.

"Yes, the detectives are still in training and might need a dimensional guide," Koenma stated promptly.

"Dimensional guide?" Usagi said suddenly interested.

"Yes, I'm gonna send the detectives on a dimensional tour as a part vacation/part mission trip," Koenma grinned the frowned, " I need them to collect the Treasures of the Universe, which had suddenly disappeared. They were reportedly said to be located in different dimension, which you will search randomly."

"Then what do I have to do with this?" Usagi glared.

"I heard you were a previous 'otaku' and thought that you would know much of the dimensions that the detectives might visit." Koenma grinned nervously.

"Ooo, so I get to visit my favorite animes and mangas?" Usagi's eyes glinted crazily.

"Um…yes," Koenma looked at her nervously.

"THEN I WANNA GO NOW!!" Usagi shouted with glee.

"You hafta wait, I still need to prepare the boys for this…," Koenma said faltering, "Also, you must not let them know that your alive…er…living as a bunny. So, try to keep this between me you and Botan, who is currently eaves-dropping on us." Koenma glanced at the slightly opened doors.

"I'm sorry, Koenma, I couldn't resist," Botan said nervously.

"Alright then, Usagi, you shall be dropped off at Kurama's house once you are sewed up and fixed." Koenma smiled.

"NOOOOO!! NOT THE NEEDLES!!" Usagi shouted in horror.

noises from during the repatching of Usagi

"NO! Get it away!"

…

"RUFF RUFF RUFF!"

…

"Since when were you a dog?"

…

"AHHH!!"

…

"OUWIE!"

…

"Stop being such a baby."

…

"MWA HAH HAH HAAA! YOU CAN'T HURT ME WITH THAT DEVILISH WEAPON ANYMORE!!"

…

"RUN! THAT BUNNY IS THE REINCARNATION OF LUCIFER HIMSELF!"

…

"MWA HAH HAH HAAAAAA!"

…

"Usagi, stop making a mess!"

"Sorry."

* * *

I hope you liked that. Yes, I know that was an odd ending, so you hafta fill in the parts that you don't understand with a little imagination. Sorry for the long wait…sadly school isn't over for me yet…sad, sad. Well, write a review to tell me any animes or mangas that I should use for Usagi's big trip. I'll most-likely use the one I know, if not not me a little about the ones I don't know about… Yeah, well thnx again. Buh-bye! 


	4. Stormy Troubles

Howdy...ok, I do not know why I just said something so …cheesy…so…it's a new chappie of the Bunny Dilemma! Usagi is on a roll here, but there's gonna be tons of plot twists as I try to put a firm leash on this story (as in try to get it organized and updated ASAP). I love Usagi's personality, and I'm glad that some of my readers/reviewers do too! Appreciation to the reviews!! Much oblige folks!

To…yada yada…

Matron: my good friend, thnx again for ur constant reviews on my other story, and it's nice to know u enjoy them!

SoFudginBored: Thank you very much also! It makes me happy to know I'm writing for a good cause! No, it may not make money, but I enjoy writing, and it makes me even more motivated to write, when I know it's doing some good to you readers!

Well, here's the disclaimer…I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE INCORPORATED CHARACTERS OF THESE COPY-RIGHTED SHOWS SO DON'T SUE…even if you do, you'll probably just get a pile of lint, cuz that's all I have at the time being… also plzz do not copy any of my characters without permission, cuz it's really hard to think of something original, when ideas for many other fan fiction I've read fill my mind, so plz don't and I won't sue u! Then again, I don't have a lawyer cuz I'm not of legal age… BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! ... So…yea… just don't… WHEW what a long disclaimer!

* * *

Well, you already know me as the unfortunate toy bunny; that was previously a living, breathing, human, being. But now my luck has decided to shine on me! I get to tour my favorite mangas and animes!!!... I knew there was a catch to this, and now I hafta baby-sit a bunch of people most likely five times my size! sigh this is a time I will never forget… spare me god—unlike the last time.

Ah, I remember the good old days—when I didn't have to worry about nonchalant stuff like this…Holy god of the underworld! I'm talking like some old lady! Then again… I guess I'm around that point…since I am dead, and I do miss 'the good old days.' What a depressing moment… Hey you out there! Yeah, you in the audience! You got anything to match my horrendous situation? What, you say you have a cousin that's gonna get surgery? Does that involve needles? Lots of them? Holy shit! Man, don't I pity that guy… Now, I know there is a greater bad in the universe…needles, which I already fear so much…

Ok, back to the story!

"So, Botan, is there supposed to be some sorta 'greater evil' out there also trying to get these 'treasures'?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I don't want to scare you or anything, but yes, there is," Botan replied, "As a matter of fact, the guy is like most other demons, trying to get their hands on the treasure. But this time, there's been numerous dimensional portals being opened be special summoning demons—all under the demon lord Gerrad of the Soul-Shadow Demons."

"Sounds like the stereo-typical villain-taking-over-the-world thing to me," Usagi scoffed.

"Well, it's very much like that, but they still are quite a threat, Usagi," Botan said sheepishly.

"I know, but why are you willing to risk my life and not someone else, that knows a lot about anime dimensions?" Usagi asked suspiciously.

"Um, well, first of all, you're already dead," Botan twitched out of nervousness.

"Wow, you hit the nail right on the head, risk the dead girl that got morphed into a bunny—we're all sure she won't have an opinion on the matter—sure she won't care, she's just a brainless toy bunny!" Usagi mocked, "I'm pretty sure the world would be fine without me, it's ok, go ahead, sacrifice me to the native bunnies of hell or something!"

"N-now, Usagi, don't be like that," Botan stuttered, "W-we don't feel that way about you, I'm sure there was a good reason why K-koenma is letting you do this instead of another p-person."

"Yeah, right, I'm pretty sure pacifier breath didn't have anyone else to manipulate." Usagi droned.

"We're h-here!" Botan laughed forcibly, "Hah ha hah ha!"

"Hn," Usagi grunted.

(A/N: Lol Usagi stole Hiei's signature line!)

"Botan?" Kurama asked, "You're back already? I thought you were going to give that bunny to a spirit girl?"

"Eh, heh, heh, heeeeh," Botan laughed nervously, "It seems…the um…girl passed over without the toy, because I took too long."

"Is that right?" Kurama stared Botan down, "Does that mean I shall be getting the bunny back?"

"Why, yes, you're free to take it back!" Botan said, her demeanor taking a full 360 degree turn.

"Ok," Kurama said, taking Usagi by the ear.

'Damnit! What's with these people and pulling my ears!' Usagi shouted in her mind mental tears going down her face, 'I just got fixed, and now you want me to go back already, after all that pain…and needles?'

"My, my, what have you got there, Shuichi?" Shiori asked from behind him.

"Oh, it's the bunny from earlier. I got my friend to stitch it up a bit," Shuichi smiled.

"Oh, your friend certainly did a great job!" Shiori smiled as she saw the brand new looking bunny.

'Yeah, of course the spirit lady did a good job after such a painful job!' Usagi glared.

/"Usagi, don't forget, that only people with strong spirit awareness can hear you…" Botan said in her mind.\

'So now you tell me!,'Usagi glared at the bodyless voice in her head.

/"Sorry, Usagi, but we were sorta in a rush before, so I just popped in your head to remind you!"/

'Whatever,' Usagi sighed, 'What a tough day!'

_**Time skip to the nighttime… **_

"Ohhhhhhh! What a beautifulllllllll nighttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!! The starrrrrrrrrrssssssss in the skyyyyyyyyyy, shineeeeeeeeeeeeee soooooooooooo brighttttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!" Usagi sang, a few hundred notes off key, scaring away a whole community of animals.

"IS THAT STUPID CAT SINGING AGAIN?" a random neighbor shouted.

"THROW A SHOE AT IT OR SOMETHING!" another neighbor shouted.

"I'M NOT A FREAK'IN CAT YOU OLD BIDDIES!!!" Usagi shouted, but still, there was no way anyone would hear her unless they had a high sprit awareness—and that she doubted of the not so friendly neighbors.

(A/N: People can only hear her singing, because ….well…I haven't really thought of that, so it's my story so just stick with that!...)

'Disturbed? Pardon me, but I'm a freak'in talking toy bunny—which no one can hear!' Usagi shouted in her mind, "I've always wondered…am I allowed to eat like this?Hmm, why don't I try it out…Food theft, here I come!'

_**five minutes later**_…

Usagi walked out of the house, club sandwich in one hand, strawberry smoothie in the other. 'Ahh…ain't this the life?' Usagi sighed while taking a sip out of her smoothie.

It was a peaceful night, with clear skies and a mild climate. Ok, not to be a spoil-sport, but none of this dreamly night really happened( Except for the whole singing episode). Actually, it was raining, with a lot of lightning and thunder. So Usagi's off-key song was just a tid-bit to cheer herself up. Have a little notice about Usagi's tale—nothing goes right.

So, actually, she was outside, sitting on a porch, freezing to death. The rain didn't do much for the whole stuffed animal thing, considering her whole drenched state actually made her feel a lot heavier than she really was. The saturated moment left much to complain about. Namely…

"Yeah you damn God! Jeer at me some more will you? Rain is gonna be perfect when it drowns me! I won't get anything accomplished like this, so you'll all be unhappy! I hope this whole supernatural case goes wrong and all you 'angels' get shot in the head! No, even better, I'll sneak up to heaven with a bazooka and blast all your heads off! Then you can send that giant flood again just like in your old testament with all the animals! But I won't be down there! I'll be right next to you, holding my fist to your face! You like that, huh? Don't you like that?!" Usagi shouted to the world—or at least those that might hear her.

Bang! Clap! The thunder sounded and Usagi jumped off her feet, causing her to bang her head on the ceiling. The super hopping powers of the bunny—gotta love it don't ya?

Just then, Kurama carefully snuck down the stairs wondering what all that noise was…

"Don't mind the chaotic bunny hiding behind your sofa, it's really not there…" Usagi said, stupidly revealing her location, "It's not really talking either, it's all your imagination…"

"Huh? What's this?" Kurama whispered as he spotted Usagi.

'Hot damn! I'm busted!' Usagi thought frantically…

* * *

And I'm ending it here! Cliffy! Yay! Oh, no, the readers are after me! Gotta run, catch you laterz! Btw, sorry for the short chapter, my house got a black out and I wasn't able to save the story onto my computer, so I just typed up what I remembered. 


End file.
